Spitfire/Galeria
Primeira Temporada Arco-Íris Supersônico Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png| The Wonderbolts S01E16.png| The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png| The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png| The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png| Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png| Rarity kicks Spitfire S01E16.png| Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png| Rainbow flies down to save Rarity S1E16.png| Rainbow saving Rarity and the Wonderbolts S1E16.png| Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png| Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png| Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png| The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png| Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png| A Melhor Noite de Todas Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png Spitfire ID S1E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png The Wonderbolts S01E26.png Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png Soarin' and Spitfire at the gala S1E26.png Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png Surprised crowd S1E26.png Segunda Temporada A Simplicidade e a Elite Wonderbolts getting ready to race S2E9.png| The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png| A Fluttershy Furacão Rainbow showing Spitfire S2E22.png| Spitfire arrived S2E22.png| Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png| Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png| Crazy anemometer S2E22.png| Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Twilight ready with the machine S2E22.png Spike and Twilight looking at the gauge nervously S2E22.png Spitfire cannot believe it S2E22.png| Spitfire nice job S2E22.png| Spitfire talking to Dash S2E22.png| You Showed A lot of Guts S02E22.png| Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png| Spitfire and the cheering mob S2E22.png| The day is successful S2E22.png| Terceira Temporada Academia Wonderbolts Spitfire walking S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png| Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Let me be the first to tell you' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png| Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png| Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png| Cloudchaser's legs shaking S3E07.png Cloudchaser 'No, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png| Spitfire looks at Bulk Biceps S3E07.png| Bulk Biceps subject to intimidation S3E7.png| Spitfire 'Ya think you're hot stuff' S3E07.png| Bulk Biceps moves down S3E07.png| Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png| Spitfire 'You'll probably quit after the first day!' S3E07.png| Rainbow Dash 'I'd never quit' S3E07.png| Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png| Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png| Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3E07.png| Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png| Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png| Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'NOW!' S3E07.png| Spitfire blows her whistle S3E07.png| Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png| The pegasi flies S3E07.png| The pegasi flying S3E07.png| Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png| Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Five hundred!' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png| Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png| Spitfire 'A Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly' S3E7.png| Unknown pony pulling off cover S3E7.png| The Dizzitron S3E7.png| Spitfire shows the ponies the Dizzitron S3E07.png Spitfire 'Once you have recovered' S3E7.png| Spitfire 'You must come in for a smooth landing' S3E7.png| Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png| Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png| Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png| Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png| Pink pegasus looking past Spitfire S3E7.png| Meadow Flower gulping S3E07.png| Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png| Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Go!' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Release!' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Fifteen seconds' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Who's next' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png| Reflection of the Dizzitron on Spitfire's eyes S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Release!' 2 S3E07.png| Rainbow flying past Spitfire S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Six seconds' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'That's an academy record' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'You asked for it' S3E07.png| Stallion pushes the lever at the background S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Release!' 3 S3E07.png| Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Six point five seconds' S3E07.png| Rainbow 'Yeah they should' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash adorable side S3E7.png Rainbow hearing Spitfire S3E07.png| Spitfire 'For the rest of the camp' S3E07.png| Wonderbolt sheet on desk S3E7.png| Wonderbolt sheet with horseshoe mark S3E7.png| Spitfire working at her desk S3E7.png| Rainbow enters the office S3E7.png| Spitfire 'What is it Rainbow Dash?' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And?' S3E7.png Spitfire taking off shades S3E7.png Spitfire folding shades S3E7.png Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png| Spitfire explaining the pairing to Rainbow S3E7.png| Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Spitfire focusing on Rainbow S3E7.png| Spitfire 'And I think' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself' S3E7.png Spitfire 'A little harder than you do' S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Good' S3E7.png| Spitfire putting shades back on S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png| Spitfire 'Whoever finds the most flags' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Of the opposing team's colors, wins' S3E7.png Spitfire yelling at a stallion S3E7.png Spitfire 'You are sadly mistaken' S3E7.png Spitfire 'This is for training purposes' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Lead ponies and wing ponies must fly together' S3E07.png Spitfire 'they will be immediately disqualified' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Do you understand' S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Then let's go!' S3E07.png| Spitfire blows her whistle 2 S3E07.png| Lightning Dust with the flag S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.png Found the first flag S3E07.png Rainbow looks at Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire looking S3E07.png View of the obstacle course S3E7.png Spitfire getting blasted by a flugelhorn S3E7.png Spitfire stopping the flugelhorn S3E7.png Spitfire getting mad at the cadets S3E7.png Spitfire cutie mark S3E07.png| Spitfire pointing at the course S3E7.png Landing finish S3E07.png Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png| Spitfire 'Not bad!' S3E07.png Spitfire record time too S3E7.png| Spitfire points at Rainbow and Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png| Spitfire checking on the other teams S3E7.png Spitfire 'I'd better go help sort them out' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png You're dismissed to the Mess Hall S3E07.png| Rainbow 'Yeah, I-I guess you're right' S3E07.png Entering Spitfire's office S3E07.png Office interior S3E07.png We're already finished S3E07.png You're done with busting already S3E07.png Spitfire explain S3E7.png| That's rather unconventional S3E07.png| Spitfire 'But an efficient decision nonetheless' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash strongly disagrees with Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow Dash no disrespect S3E7.png Contemplation S3E07.png Rainbow Dash being reckless S3E7.png Spitfire listens closely S3E07.png| Spitfire your point S3E07.png Spitfire surprised S3E07.png| Walk out S3E07.png Hold it right there S3E07.png Spitfire 'I didn't excuse you to leave' S3E07.png Spitfire talks to Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Spitfire taking sunglasses off S3E07.png Spitfire talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire speech 4 S3E07.png| Rainbow Dash being pointed at S3E7.png Spitfire speech 5 S3E07.png| Security guards reveal Lightning Dust S3E07.png| Security guards allow Lightning Dust to pass through S3E07.png| Spitfire nose-to-nose with Lightning Dust S3E7.png| Spitfire Final Scene 2 S3E7.png| Lightning Dust shocked reaction S3E7.png| Spitfire Final Scene 3.png| Promoted S3E07.png| Rainbow Dash sudden absorption S3E7.png Rainbow Dash receives the lead pony badge S3E7.png Rainbow Dash ecstatic reaction S3E07.png| Issue resolved S3E07.png| Spitfire "Give me Twenty" S3E07.png| New orders acknowledged S3E07.png| You didn't get to open this S3E07.png| Quarta Temporada A Queda de Rainbow Rainbow seeing the Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png| Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png The Wonderbolts arrive on the field S4E10.png Rainbow meets the Wonderbolts S4E10.png Soarin 'some real competition here!' S4E10.png| Fleetfoot 'Two more days of practice' S4E10.png Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow sees Fleetfoot walking away S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot about to eat the muffins S4E10.png Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png Spitfire transferring horseshoe to Fleetfoot S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'You can do better than that!' S4E10.png Spitfire being massaged S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot sees Soarin falling S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire see Soarin falling down S4E10.png Ponies cheering S4E10.png Spitfire 'As good as any Wonderbolt!' S4E10.png| Spitfire and Fleetfoot shocked S4E10.png The ambulance coming S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Bulk shouts at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Bulk 'Never mind!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'right before the tryouts' S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire look at each other S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot putting on their glasses S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'you grew up in Cloudsdale' S4E10.png Spitfire 'you could fly with us' S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot looking at each other while Rainbow is looking at them S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'You could practice with us' S4E10.png Spitfire 'through some pretty intense workouts' S4E10.png Fleetfoot pointing towards the sky S4E10.png Rainbow agrees S4E10.png Spitfire 'Wise decision' S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts doing wing-ups S4E10.png Rainbow, Spitfire and Fleetfoot eating while flying S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts with goggles S4E10.png Group of ponies coming to Rainbow and Wonderbolts S4E10.png Spitfire's tail being blown by a hairdryer S4E10.png Ponies measuring S4E10.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts with new outfits S4E10.png| Spitfire and Fleetfoot walking up S4E10.png Fleetfoot considers Rainbow an asset S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot "permanently" S4E10.png Spitfire with hoof around Rainbow S4E10.png Fleetfoot "you won't be able to fly for Ponyville" S4E10.png Rainbow struggles with her decision S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot give Rainbow time to think S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot speeding down the track S4E10.png Cloudsdale team looking at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Spitfire "all of them?" S4E10.png Rainbow Dash mumbling S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot surprised S4E10.png Fleetfoot "does this mean you're feeling better?" S4E10.png Cloudsdale team shocked S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Spitfire nudging Fleetfoot S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot confused S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Spitfire questions Rainbow's decision S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "you lied to me" S4E10.png Soarin angry with crossed hooves S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells off Spitfire S4E10.png| Spitfire takes off sunglasses S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot learn their lesson S4E10.png Spitfire "ready to fly?" S4E10.png Spitfire apologizes to Soarin S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Fleetfoot flies through clouds S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E10.png Soarin cheers Ponyville team on S4E10.png Rainbow crosses the finish line S4E10.png Wonderbolts cheering for Ponyville S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Spitfire holding Wonderbolt pin S4E10.png Spitfire gives Wonderbolt pin to Rainbow S4E10.png Rainbow smiling at Spitfire S4E10.png| Jogos de Equestria The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png Rainbow and Spitfire flying through rings S4E24.png Rainbow Dash and Spitfire neck and neck S4E24.png Spitfire takes first place S4E24.png Rainbow and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E24.png Teams at the aerial relay medal ceremony S4E24.png Spike "shall do the honor of singing" S4E24.png Stadium crowd cheering for Spike to sing S4E24.png Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Shining Armor in the spotlight S4E24.png Spike making a realization S4E24.png Shining Armor "they only play the anthem for the winner" S4E24.png Spike with spotlight pointing onto him S4E24.png Wonderbolts cringing at Spike's singing S4E24.png All stadium eyes on Spike S4E24.png Spike posing at the end of the song S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png Pegasi hearing Spike S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png The Wonderbolts able to fly S4E26.png Wonderbolts in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png Wonderbolts flying down to Cloudsdale S4E26.png Quinta Temporada Festa Estragada A party S5E11.png Rarity Investigates! Spitfire and Misty Fly chimes in S5E15.png Spitfire "She just might beat your record" S5E15.png Spitfire "and you'll be beating records in no time" S5E15.png Wind Rider gives a heh-heh S5E15.png Wind Rider "Well, it's nice to meet you fillies" S5E15.png Rainbow "Not as nice as it is to meet you, sir" S5E15.png Rainbow excited S5E15.png Rainbow "I can't believe I just met" S5E15.png Misty Fly "to take the spot of honor" S5E15.png Spitfire and Misty Fly with their wings opened S5E15.png Rainbow "Really?!" S5E15.png Rainbow "That's incredible!" S5E15.png Rainbow looks at Wind Rider S5E15.png Rarity says the dinner was absolutely divine S5E15.png Rarity "Those rooms have the best view of Canterlot!" S5E15.png Spitfire wants to get some shut-eye S5E15.png Rainbow and Spitfire returns S5E15.png Soarin "Spitfire, you're back!" S5E15.png Spitfire "I wouldn't have" S5E15.png Soarin and Stormy Flare looking at Spitfire S5E15.png Spitfire "Or today" S5E15.png Spitfire points at Wind Rider S5E15.png Wind Rider "w-w-what?" S5E15.png Spitfire "Not anymore" S5E15.png Wind Rider dishonorably discharged from the Wonderbolts S5E15.png Fleetfoot with Wind Rider S5E15.png Soarin asks Rainbow if she wants to fly with them S5E15.png Soarin, Spitfire, and Rarity watches Rainbow dancing S5E15.png The Wonderbolts flying as the screen is black-and-white S5E15.png Wonderbolts flying in the aerial display S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png Mercadorias Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Wave 7 Blind Bag Spitfire.jpg Wave 7 Spitfire collector card.jpg Wave 11 Blind Bag Spitfire.jpg Wave 11 Spitfire collector card.jpg Funko Spitfire black vinyl figurine.jpg Funko Spitfire regular vinyl figurine.jpg Spitfire Funko POP! figure.jpg Spitfire Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg Spitfire, Cloudsdale Captain card MLP CCG.jpg Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|You can slightly see the back of Spitfire. Categoria:Galerias de personagens